west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Tythor
Vokrand Shatterbrand once lead a fierce band of slavers, on their ship, The White Fang. They became highly feared by those villages that lived on the coast of the Risen Sea, attacking without warning, capturing men and womanfolk to be sold to the depraved of the world. Vokrand himself was known to take a particular delight in freezing his victims as he tortured or killed their friends, forcing them to watch. However, Vokrand became dissallusioned upon finding he found himself tearing a young girl from the arms of her crying mother, the father laying dead at his feet. The girl was just to be one more child sold to the slaver lords of the north. Seeing the cold fear in the childs eyes, Vokrand felt supressed emotions resurge as he looked, disgust, guilt and anger at himself and his actions. Flying into a rage, he beat or killed many of his crew, throwing them off The White Fang but accidently freezing the girl with his breath. Feeling the weight of his sins upon him, as he gazed upon the lifeless eyes of the child-icicle he realised he must either chage himself or end himself. Resolving that ending himself would not atone for the weight of evil in his life, he left, scuttling The White Fang and its cargo hold of money, gems and valuables to the depths. Making his way into the mountains, he found his way to the Order of the Twilight Storm, a remote monastary. Petitioning the Matron, he agreed to work as a servant in the monastary in exchange for free room and board, and all the time he needed. Sitting beneath the ancient willow tree many years later, Vokrand, now Brother Tythor finally understood. Though he was no longer the pirate slaver he once had been, and despite finding inner peace with himself, and his actions, he had left the world no better than when he entered the Order. Thanking his elders for their wisdom and tuteledge, Tythor left the sanctuary into the wider world, eventually finding his way into Haven. Death After joining an expedition to Orlock Stockade, hoping to track down the production of Pixie Dust by the Eye Bandits. After finding out where and whence the next shipment would be arriving, the party set up an ambush, Dupont remaining on the beach to try and gather some intelligence. Once the bandits arrived on a small barge, a large cage was seen in it. Seeing Dupont on the beach, the Eye bandits quickly grew aggressive, and upon seeing a many eyed monstrosity, a rapid retreat was enacted, including hauling people up cliffs with ropes, slinging paralyzed mages across shoulders and thunderwaving the stockade gate. Alas, the retreat was not swift enough. Seeing some of it's prey escaping, the Beholder persued. Slowed and paralyzed, Brother Tythor and fellow Silver Dragonborn, Doroth decided to make a glorious last stand, in an attempt to allow the rest of the party to escape. Their ploy worked, though at the cost of their lives, Tythor disintegrating, quicky followed by Doroth. Their sacrifce had been noticed however, by Doroth's God, who blessed the remaining party members with 2 silver dragonborn statues, which now reside inside the Trophy Hall. Sources /u/patheticredditor "Two Moons" /r/West_Marches 12/04/2017 https://www.reddit.com/r/West_Marches/comments/61kazu/after_action_report_two_moons_03252017/ Category:Deceased Characters